She Knows
by MizWrite
Summary: Gray returns from the hundred year quest only to be met with criticism about his answer to Juvia. Gray x Juvia. Gruvia. Gray POV.


_A/N: My Gruvia week contribution for the prompts "promise" and "You're Mine."_

 **She Knows**

Gray had promised to give Juvia an answer. And he thought he had. But apparently, and according to everyone else, he was wrong.

"You're MINE?! _That's_ what you said?!" Gajeel guffawed, nearly choking on his beer.

"It wasn't just that!" Gray said defensively, as he gestured hurriedly to the left side of his torso, which, for once, was covered with a navy blue t-shirt, obscuring the massive scar underneath. "Look, I have a hole in my body, ok. I think that speaks for itself." He was of course referencing when he had stabbed himself in order to prevent himself from killing Juvia while they were both being controlled by Invel's magic.

"Big deal, everyone has holes in their body. I was born with most of mine," Natsu said, unimpressed.

Gray glowered at him. "That's not what I meant, and you know it."

"I'm just saying," Loke began, his voice softening slightly in amusement, "shouldn't you have been a bit more… _direct_?"

"Juvia got it, alright? She understood. So, I really don't care what any of you think."

Loke gave Gray a pitying look, which Gray did not appreciate at all.

"It doesn't matter if she got it. Juvia actually used the word "love" when she confessed to you, didn't she?"

Gray looked away embarrassedly, while giving a grudging nod of confirmation.

"Even the word scares you," Gajeel laughed again.

"I'm not scared, idiot," he growled at Gajeel, who grinned unperturbed.

"I just don't see what the big deal is in saying it. If we both know what the other is feeling, isn't that what matters?"

"No," they all chorused in agreement.

Gray rolled his eyes. "Well, thankfully, none of this is any of your business, so you can take your advice and shove it where the sun don't shine. I've got better things to do than to listen to you morons. I'm outta here."

Gray could still hear the trio's mocking laughter as he made his way out of the guild. How word had gotten out about exactly what Gray had told Juvia that night at Lucy's party Gray still wasn't quite aware. But it had, and he was already sufficiently annoyed by it.

It's not like his words were the most interesting bit of gossip around. For example, Gajeel and Levy had announced that they were actually expecting a child. But apparently the excitement of that had died down during the two weeks Gray and the rest of team Natsu were out on that hundred year quest. So, ever since their return, news of Gray's risqué declaration had spread like wildfire, and it was all people were talking about. The most likely suspect to have outed the conversation was Juvia herself, but it was unlike Juvia to relay such delicate information, so Gray felt like there was another source.

In any case, it wasn't how people had found out, but the keen interest that infuriated Gray the most. It was common knowledge that he and Juvia had essentially been together since the war had ended. Sure, there were no big announcements, or any major changes between the couple beyond frequently going out together on more than just missions, and that one wild night after Lucy's book party, which, thankfully the guild had not yet heard about. But, most people knew what had happened between he and Juvia during their battle against Invel, and were well aware of the unspoken shift in their relationship since then. So, why would some simple words that merely gave some weight to that shift be such a topic of fascination to everyone?

And more importantly, and what was worrying Gray the most, was, beyond all the jokes, could it be that the guys were right? Did Juvia deserve something more from him?

"Gray-sama!"

Gray had been walking along through the streets of Magnolia in such dour contemplation that he had been carried to his and Juvia's arranged meeting point in the market square before he had quite realized where he was. He could see the bluenette waiving at him, a big, floppy, white hat on, shielding her porcelain complexion from the sun, as she beamed brightly at his approach.

"Sorry, am I late?"

"Right on time, Gray-sama!"

"Good," he felt a bit of the heaviness and anxiety lift from his heart as she smiled at him. "Should we go?"

"Yes!"

They walked side by side in silence for several minutes. When Juvia had initially entwined her arm in Gray's he had barely noticed. The gesture had become so second nature to them both at that point, that it would have felt odder if she hadn't done it.

"Is something wrong, Gray-sama?"

"Huh? No, why?"

"Well… Gray-sama had such a terrible frown on his face before he reached Juvia," she said, and Gray could see she was studying him intently.

"Oh, that… was nothing. Really," he added reassuringly.

"Alright, if Gray-sama says so."

But Gray could tell from Juvia's tone of voice and expression that she didn't really believe him. He knew she wouldn't press him on it, though, because she understood how he was. And usually he was grateful for that. However, this time a part of him almost wished she would pry.

That's when Gray finally noticed the picnic basket Juvia was carrying in her other hand. That's right. They were going to have a picnic in the park. He had been so distracted he had forgotten exactly what their plans had been.

To take his mind off his troubles, he asked, "what are we eating for lunch anyway?"

"Caramade franks," and he didn't even have to look at her to know she was grinning.

"That's nostalgic."

"Juvia thinks so, too."

"I hope you're not as messy eating them this time as you were the last time," he teased.

"If Juvia is, it is merely because Gray-sama didn't teach Juvia how to do it properly."

Gray laughed. "I guess I'll just have to give you another lesson then."

"Juvia would like that very much, Gray-sama," and she beamed earnestly up at him again.

His heart lightened some more.

As it was a Saturday afternoon the park was relatively busy. But Gray and Juvia were lucky enough to find a shady spot to set out a blanket under a sakura tree. They ate lunch, and made small talk, discussing some of the jobs they might take together soon, and even ventured into a bit of gossip themselves now that Jellal, Meredy and the Oracion Seis had been pardoned. They speculated on Erza's relationship for a bit, and then the conversation shifted to whether something was going on between Lyon and Meredy. Gray watched fondly as Juvia very excitedly theorized about their good friends, and if they should set them up on a date.

"Juvia just thinks they would be so good together. Juvia knows Meredy is so lonely since Ultear-san disappeared, and with Jellal-san surely spending more time with Erza-san now, it would be nice if Meredy had someone she could rely on, too. And Lyon-sama is such a wonderful man-"

"You think that idiot is wonderful?" Gray questioned partly in annoyance, and partly in jest.

"Well yes!" she said, without thinking, but then quickly added at the look on Gray's face, "But Juvia's heart belongs only to Gray-sama! It's Gray-sama that Juvia truly loves!" she assured him emphatically.

Loves. It tumbled from her lips so easily that it made him feel ashamed.

"Gray-sama?" And she sounded worried again.

He must have looked exactly as he felt, because she took his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"There is something wrong," and this time it was a statement, not a question. "Lyon-sama isn't-"

"It's not Lyon," he looked seriously into her eyes, and he knew that this was worrying her more. But, he wanted her to understand this time. He owed her something, and he had made her wait long enough.

"Look, I know I don't always say and do everything I should. It's not because I don't feel the same way as you do. I just- it's just… I'm not good at this," and he was floundering again, and it was confusing her, but he tried to carry on.

"I promised you I'd give you an answer."

Juvia's look of concern turned immediately compassionate at Gray's words, and surprisingly she put up a finger to Gray's lips to silence him.

"And Gray-sama has done so…" she said gently, "many, many times now," and she took her hand away from his mouth to press her palm tenderly against his now naked torso. When he had stripped it off, Gray didn't know, but Juvia's hand now rested on his most prominent scar, which stood out glaringly on his skin.

"Yeah, but you deserve to hear the words," he insisted.

"Juvia is Gray-sama's, is she not?" she said, almost proudly.

Gray scratched his head embarrassedly at the reminder of what he had said a few weeks ago.

"Well… yeah."

"And Gray-sama is also Juvia's?"

"Eh?"

"Isn't he?" She pressed.

"…Yes."

"Then, what else does Juvia need?" and she smiled again. Confidently. Contentedly.

Just as he had told the guys earlier that day, Juvia knew. Of course she knew. How could she not know?

She'd known since the night of the party. She'd known since he had rampaged in grief at having thought he lost her. She'd known since they sacrificed themselves for each other in front of Invel. She'd known since he had told her he had wanted to protect her. She'd known since he promised her that answer on that bridge. She'd known since they had lived together for six whole months. She'd known since he thanked her at his parents grave and embraced her in tears.

She'd known that she loved him, and that he loved her. And if you love each other, it doesn't always need to be said. It just is.

So, he didn't say anything. Instead he kissed her. Right there. Under the tree. In the park. Surrounded by laughing kids, elderly couples, jogging singles, and happy families. Everyone could see them, but nobody bothered to look, because there was nothing odd to see. It was just two people in love.

Their lips separated hesitantly, already missing when they were together. Gray traced his hand from Juvia's soft cheek into her wavy hair, the floppy hat long since abandoned on the shadow-strewn blanket courtesy of the above canopy of sakura blossoms.

Juvia looked down shyly.

"What is it?" Gray asked, noticing the nervous smile playing on her lips.

"Well… the truth is, Juvia actually had something she, too, wanted to say to Gray-sama."

Gray raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Juvia seemed to deliberate for a moment, as if trying to find just the right way to phrase her announcement.

"That night before Gray-sama left on the hundred year quest, it seems that our passionate goodbye… created another life," and Juvia's hand moved to gently rest on her belly.

Gray stared blankly, his mouth opening wider as the silent seconds passed by.

"Oh," he breathed.

He could think of nothing else to say at that point.

Things had moved slowly between the two of them since the war had ended. Perhaps too slowly now that Gray really thought about it. And that night after the party was the first time Gray had really let his emotions rather than his head lead the way with Juvia. He hadn't regretted a single moment of their night together. It had been awkward, but exciting - nerve-wracking, but also exhilarating. And while Gray and Juvia were both inexperienced, things seemed to fall into place quite naturally. It was a wonderful night. But having left on the hundred year quest the very next day, Gray hadn't really had time to process the implications, let alone ramifications of this new step in their relationship. Now, however, he was being forced to do just that at lightening speed.

Thus, it was the second time that day that Gray had found himself lost in his own thoughts, though this time it was out of shock more than anything else. And it was only at Juvia placing a soft kiss against his cheek that he was able to pull himself out of his reverie enough to finally register what he was truly feeling.

As he had demonstrated multiple times in his life, Gray was never much for words. He preferred showing rather than telling someone how he felt, and that was nearly always true when it came to Juvia, for his strongest feelings always seemed to revolve around her, and thus were the hardest to properly convey. But, at this turn of events, Gray knew his and Juvia's relationship would take an even sharper upswing in the weeks and months that followed. And Gray immediately began to realize that telling the soon-to-be mother of his child how much he loved her was a much easier thing to do.

So, that's what he did.

 **The End**

 _A/N:_ _I really wanted to address Gray's answer in this fic because I know people were not 100% happy with what we got for Gruvia/wanted something more in the final chapter. Not to mention how long we'd been waiting for Gray to properly talk to Juvia. But, as this fic states, I think Mashima showed Juvia already knowing Gray's answer a long time ago. ^^_

 _Anyway, I hope those reading enjoyed it. And, as always, reviews are greatly appreciated. ^_^_


End file.
